


Huzzah

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis fails at gym.





	Huzzah

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Teenage Noctis using phasing to cheat [at] dodgeball [...] What it says on the tin -Noct's gym class is doing dodgeball one day and since there's no explicit rule against he decides 'eh why the fuck not' and does it” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8689454#cmt8689454).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

At least his reflexes are in peak condition—mostly thanks to Gladiolus’ never ending training sessions. Noctis is hardly the worst member of his team, and most of the large rubber balls that go flying at him miss the mark entirely. There are a few kids, though, that have hunters for parents, and those ones can throw with the best of them—there are still one too many close calls for Noctis’ liking. He knows it’s just a useless gym class match, but he still doesn’t like to lose.

He narrowly avoids taking a ball to the knee in his run for a fallen one, and as soon as he’s got the new ball in his hands, he chucks it straight at the girl who dared to fire at him. His aim rockets across the court and hits Rikku square in the chest—she squawks in dismay and drops down, having to lie across the floor in the ‘dead’ position. Noctis doesn’t wait to see if one of her teammates comes to rescue her—they have to drag their fallen brethren to the back wall of the gym to ‘revive’ them. Noctis is already moving on, choosing his next target.

Another ball comes flying at him, headed a tad too high for regulation, and he swerves back just in time to save his chin. It gets his blood pumping, the adrenaline a pleasant rush but the tension also disconcerting. He’d rather just throw without getting hit in return. Dodging is a pain, especially in a match where he can’t parry back, and it’s not like with his regular training where he can just phase through attacks.

Noctis stops mid-run, repeating that notion in his head: _it’s not like he can just phase through attacks._

Except, there is no explicit rule against the use of phasing. Sure, it’d be a massive advantage, entirely unfair, but so is being the child of a world-renowned chef, and that doesn’t stop Quina from getting all As in Home Ec. Rinoa’s traveled all over, so of course she beats everyone at geography. It doesn’t seem fair that he should have to hold back when there’s no real rule against it.

Another ball comes for his hip, and mainly because he’s sick of being a walking target, Noctis phases right through it. The ball continues on its trajectory, hitting the back wall of the gym and bouncing harmlessly away. The boy that threw the ball at him just gapes, and Noctis smirks before snatching up a ball and tossing one back that hits the stupefied defendant square in the stomach. He’s not particularly surprised that Sora doesn’t call for their teacher—no one’s going to publicly rat out the prince—just pummel him with balls in the chaos of a sports match.

Suddenly free, Noctis beelines for the balls he wants, regardless of how much in the line of fire they are. He phases through two more on his way to the frontlines, in the center of the gym and right up close to the team’s dividing line. His own team is too engrossed in their efforts to really notice his lightning-fast technique. He spots a particularly large, blood-red ball dead center and races for it.

A lime green ball barrels for his middle, and before Noctis can phase away, a blond blur is coming out of nowhere, diving in front of him and crying out, “ _Nooooct!_ ” Noctis screeches to a halt in time to see Prompto tumble to the polished floor. When Noctis just _looks_ at him, Prompto clutches at his heart and lifts a trembling hand, over-dramatically gasping, “You’re safe, Your Highness, but... avenge me!”

“You idiot,” Noctis blurts back, “I was just gonna phase through it!”

Prompto blinks. He drops the sideshow act for half a second, then whines, “No fair! I wouldn’t have given my life to protect my bestie if I’d known he was a cheat!”

Noctis rolls his eyes, huffing, “It’s not ch—” But he’s cut off by a ball smashing into his shoulder. He stumbles, head whipping around, but it’s too late: the distraction cost him his game-life. He wouldn’t even be able to tell who through the ball, if Seifer weren’t smirking through the crowd like a triumphant asshole. Noctis glares back, but he’s _not_ a cheater, so he does slink down to the floor like the rules clearly dictate.

Once Noctis is fully lying down, Prompto sighs, “Serves you right, cheater.” He just laughs when Noctis pierces him with an even fiercer glare. Then the two of them just lie there like fallen heroes.


End file.
